Kiss Courtship? What?
by Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange
Summary: ciuman sama dengan pacaran? hadeh Sasuke udah jadi idiot nie...bad sumary, SASUNARU, Boy x Boy


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, BL/Boys Love/Boy x Boy dll**

******SasuNaru mulai*** **

Di tempat itu banyak Shinobi yang tewas. Mulai dari yang lemah sampai yang kuat. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berjuang melawan Madara. Madara harus membayar kelakuannya yang telah membunuh Neji, Shukaku Naara, Yamanaka Inoichi serta shinobi lainnya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Madara melancarkan serangannya ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak bisa menghindar. Kakinya seolah lemas tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Saat serangan itu berada beberapa meter dihadapannya, Susanoo muncul menyelamatkannya dan melindunginya dari serangan tersebut.

Susanoo muncul bersama dengan orang yang dikenal baik olehnya. Sahabatnya. Rivalnya. Teman satu timnya. Dan seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ehem abaikan yang terakhir itu. Naruto tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Tidak akan pernah. Karena ia adalah seorang remaja normal yang masih menyukai Sakura Haruno. Lagian ciuman itu tidak disengaja. Waktu itu ada yang mendorongnya, ketika adu deathglare dengan Sasuke. Jadi tidak terhitung sebagai ciuman.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang yang datang bersama dengan Rivalnya yang bernama Sasuke.

Ini tak dapat dipercaya. Sandaime muncul dan yang memanggilnya adalah...

"Tou-san?!"

"Maaf kami terlambat, Naruto kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minato. Orang yang memanggilnya. Hokage keempat dan ayahnya.

"Ya terima kasih telah datang. Tapi bagaimana bisa? bukannya kalian..."

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun," salam seorang pria berwajah mirip ular.

"OROCHIMARU?!"

"Berisik dobe!" keluh Sasuke menutup telinganya, karena mendengar teriakan dari Naruto. Kaget karena Orochimaru masih hidup. Bahkan sepertinya Orochimaru penyebab Sandaime, Yondaime, Hokage Pertama dan Kedua bisa datang ke perang Shinobi ini.

"Tapi teme bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia?!"

"Dia masih hidup, dalam tubuh Kabuto," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Lebih baik tidak perlu mengerti, kasihan otak dobemu tidak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir," ejek Sasuke dengan seringgai khasnya.

"APA KATAMU TEME!" teriak Naruto geram dan hendak menyerang Sasuke. Namun langsung dihentikan oleh Minato.

"Maa...Maa...sudahlah Naruto, dibandingkan itu apa gadis berambut merah muda itu pacarmu?" tanya Minato menunjuk pada Sakura yang terduduk di sebelah Naruto. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Minato. Namun saat hendak menjawab, mendadak Sasuke memotongnya.

"Bukan, dia bukan pacar Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

Membuat Naruto ingin sekali menjitak Sasuke. Memang Sakura bukan pacarnya, tapi tidak perlu jujur juga kan. Hibur Naruto dikit kek, yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan bilang Sakura ini pacarnya. Dasar teme menyebalkan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

Sedangkan yang wajahnya kali ini memerah adalah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu, berharap Sasuke bilang seperti itu karena Sasuke menyukainya. Makanya ia bilang dengan tegas kalau Naruto bukan pacarnya. Apakah Sasuke menyukaiku? begitulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Namun khayalannya buyar, saat melihat sebuah adegan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Sebuah adegan yang membuat mulutnya menganga lebar. Sebuah adegan yang membuat Minato membatu seketika. Sebuah adegan yang membuat para Shinobi yang melihatnya hanya berkedip-kedip ria.

Sebuah adegan dimana Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Lalu mengecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Seperti kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke yang selalu singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Naruto bukan pacar Sakura. Melainkan pacarku, karena yang merebut ciuman pertama Naruto adalah aku. Artinya kalau sudah ciuman berarti pacaran bukan?" tambah Sasuke dengan ucapan tegas, namun ekspresinya masih datar bagaikan teplon berjalan.

Sementara Shinobi yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ini Sasuke kenapa mendadak jadi idiot yah? masa ciuman pertama dibilang udah pacaran?

Atau emang ini adalah modus jenis terbaru? berpura-pura idiot tapi sebenarnya pengen mencium Naruto dan emang pengen banget jadi pacar Naruto. Kayaknya jawaban terakhir lebih masuk diakal deh.

Lagian siapa yang tidak tergoda, melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu dalam keadaan luka-luka karena melawan Madara. Lihat saja rambut acak-acakkan, jaket yang terbuka dan membuat sedikit perut Naruto yang agak kotak-kotak terlihat, kulit tan yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, serta tak lupa baju dan celana yang sobek dibeberapa pakaian. Bukankah itu terlihat sexy?

Jadi wajar Sasuke tergoda melihatnya, sampai tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya terdengar idiot.

Sementara itu Naruto masih meloading apa yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan wajahnya memerah padam. Bukan karena suka dicium, itu hanya harapan Sasuke. Tapi karena marah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, ditambah ciuman singkat, padat dan jelas itu.

"TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!"

Yah pada akhirnya berakhir dengan suara merdu dari Naruto, dan membuat Sasuke harus menutup telinganya kembali. Sakura yang tampak bermain-main dengan tanah, pundung karena khayalannya hancur seketika.

Sedangkan Minato, ia masih membatu. Tak disangka anaknya berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Dalam Hati Minato merutuki kematiannya. Kalau saja ia tidak mati pasti anaknya tidak akan sama-sama dengan laki-laki. Tapi Nasi telah berubah jadi bubur. Ia disini cuma sebentar, bantuin peperangan doang. Abis itu yah kembali ke alamnya. Tidak bisa melindungi anaknya dari laki-laki bermodus gay itu.

"Huweee...Kushina bagaimana ini?" tangis Minato, membuat para shinobi hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Bertanya-tanya ini benar Minato kan? Yondaime Hokage kan?

Lalu bagaimana dengan perangnya? Sepertinya gak jadi deh. Soalnya Madara shock melihat keturunannya berciuman dengan laki-laki. Mengklaim Naruto milik Sasuke pula. Dalam hati Madara bertanya ada apa dengan klan Uchiha selama ini? kenapa menyimpang begini?

"Ada apa Madara? apa kau mau juga dicium seperti itu? tidak masalah untukku. Ayo kita lakukan, atau mau sekalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Hashirama sang hokage pertama yang datang menghampiri Madara. Membuat wajah Madara berteriak OOC.

"MATI SAJA KAU HOKAGE MESUM!"

"Ck, sudah capek-capek datang, perangnya tidak jadi. Ya sudah dobe ayo kita lanjutkan di ranjang," usul Sasuke dengan nada frontal saat melihat adegan Madara dan Hashirama. Sudah begitu wajahnya masih tidak berekspresi, benar-benar mengesalkan dan seperti minta dijitak.

"TEME MESUM!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Benar-benar hari yang tenang dan bersyukur peperangan berakhir seperti ini.

*****TAMAT*****


End file.
